Fallout: Operation Louisiana - A Complete Mini-Series
by Biyote
Summary: Set in the Fallout universe, wanderers Scorch and Alice will form a partnership to travel across the Southern Wastes of the post-nuclear United States. Read this mini-series before reading Fallout: Desolation.


Fallout: Operation Louisiana - An Complete Original Mini-Series

Written by Cherry Coyote

Rated +18 for language and intense violence.

Episode 1

Scorch laid next to the campfire.

Scorch: You think we'll find whatever we're lookin' for?

Alice: Fuck, man. I don't know. Hope so. Otherwise we don't get paid.

Scorch: Yeah. What are we looking for, again?

Alice: Some... thing, shit, man. I can't remember.

Scorch: Fuck. We don't even know what we're looking for?

Alice: Shit, I'm so fucking stupid.

Scorch: Alice, it's alright. I mean, I'm sure we'll remember whatever we're looking for. Eventually.

Alice: I hope so. Every day, it gets harder and harder to make caps. Jobs like these are far and few between now-a-days.

Scorch: Yeah.

Scorch sat up and looked at the fire.

Scorch: What're you gonna do with your half?

Alice: Help out my girlfriend. She depends on me. If I don't have a steady flow of caps, her and I don't eat dinner.

Scorch: Yeah. I don't have anyone like you do. No family. Not anymore.

Alice: Why? Uh, if you don't mind me asking.

Scorch: Bandits. What else? Everyone I've ever cared about died.

Alice: Shit, man. Sorry to hear that.

Scorch: It's fine. That was... (sighs) a lifetime ago, now.

Scorch: I always thought, "maybe it was me," ya know? That, somehow, it was all my fault. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, I'll never know. But... now? I only look out for myself. Not because I'm selfish, or 'cause I hate other people. Because I can't bear the death of someone else on my conscience.

Scorch sighed quietly.

Scorch: When this is all over, I want you to go home to your girlfriend and tell her how much you love her. Because one day, you might lose her.

Alice: I will. I promise.

They heard twigs snap nearby.

Scorch: (Whispering) Shit. What was that?

Alice: (Whispering) I don't know. Maybe it was whatever we're looking for?

Scorch: Here's hoping.

They picked up their rifles and slowly crept toward the bushes.

The fire crackled behind them as they drew closer to the source of the sounds.

Scorch motioned for Alice to stop.

He looked back at her, looking concerned.

They aimed their rifles at the bushes and trees where the twigs had snapped minutes ago.

Scorch moved forward slowly while Alice lagged behind to cover him.

Scorch spread the bushes apart slowly.

He looked through them to see if he could find whatever was back there.

He backed off. But, suddenly, he heard twigs snap again.

They readied their rifles much quicker this time.

They kept the rifles aimed as they moved forward.

Scorch ripped through bushes, then bolted towards the noise.

Alice, had been lagging behind, took off after him.

Alice: Shit! That dumbass is gonna get himself killed.

As they ran deeper into the forest, Alice lost sight of Scorch.

Alice: Fuck. Scorch?

She yelled for him a few more times.

Alice: Damn it.

She looked around, realizing she was lost.

Alice: Fuck.

A gunshot rang out nearby.

Alice: Shit!

She ran towards the gunshot. She heard several voices yelling.

Alice: Son of a bitch! Please don't be dead, please don't be dead.

As she got closer, she heard Scorch's voice.

She finally caught up with Scorch, who had his gun aimed at two people.

One of them had their hands raised above their head while the other one had his handgun pointed at Scorch.

Alice: (Whispering) Fuck.

Episode 2

Man 1: Put your gun down, man!

Man 2: No, I'm not gonna put it down.

Scorch: Put your fucking gun down. I'm not gonna shoot.

Man 1: For fuck's sake, put the goddamn gun down, dude!

Man 2: (Sighs) Fine.

He lowered his gun and so did Scorch.

Scorch: Fuck.

Man 1: I'm, uh, Josh. And the guy that was pointing his gun at you is Wyatt.

Alice walked out into the clearing.

Wyatt: Shit.

Scorch: It's cool, she's with me.

They heard noises coming from behind Josh and Wyatt.

Scorch: Do you guys hear that?

Alice: Hear what?

Scorch's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

Scorch: Fuck! Run!

Scorch turned and ran, grabbing Alice's wrist to bring her with him.

Scorch: Josh, run!

Josh sprinted after them, Wyatt in tow.

They found an old bunker in the woods, buried in the ground.

Scorch: (Whispering) Get in, fast!

The stomping following behind them grew closer and louder, ripping through trees and shrubs. They heard trees smashing into the ground as they fell.

Wyatt reached the bunker as Scorch was about to get in.

Scorch: Fuck. Get in!

Wyatt climbed in, followed by Scorch.

They just barely escaped the horrors of whatever was following them.

Episode 3

They sat down in the darkness of the bunker.

Scorch: Ugh, it's fucking dark down here.

Alice: I think I have some matches.

Alice fished around in her pocket for a few seconds and pulled out the matchbook.

She ignited the match. It burned dimly in the darkness.

Scorch: (Sighs) I guess we're stuck in here until morning.

Alice: Looks like it.

Josh: Let's try to get some sleep.

Scorch: Yeah.

The dim flame the match emitted slowly died, until all that was left was the pitch black darkness.

[The next morning, 7:09 AM]

Alice: Woke up to see Scorch in the corner.

The light shining through the cracks of the bunker entrance.

She looked around for a few minutes, realizing that their things had been stolen.

Alice: Son of a bitch.

She climbed out of the bunker and took out a pack of smokes.

She put the pack back in her pocket and took out a lighter.

She lit the cigarette and took a few puffs of it.

A couple minutes passed when Scorch climbed out.

He stood up after he climbed up the ladder and stretched.

Scorch: That isn't good for you, ya know.

Alice: Yeah. I know. It's the only thing that relieves my stress.

Alice: You want a smoke?

Scorch: Yeah. I guess.

Alice passed him the cigarette and he smoked it.

He blew the smoke out.

Scorch: Hmm. That's fuckin' good.

He handed the cigarette back to Alice.

She tossed it on the ground and stamped it out.

Alice looked at Scorch.

Alice: Now what?

Scorch: Fuck if I know. I guess we just keep going.

Alice: (Sighs) Okay. Let's go.

Episode 4

Scorch and Alice walked for several hours. They hiked through the dense forest, until they came upon a small spring of water.

Scorch: Thank god, water!

Scorch fell to his knees and started lapping up the water.

Alice sat down next to him.

Alice: I'm starving. We haven't eaten anything in two days.

Scorch sat up.

Scorch: Yeah. I'm hungry too. There isn't anything around here.

Alice: We have to find a town.

Scorch: I agree, but we've been walking for hours. We would've found at least some trace of other people by now, right?

Alice: Yeah.

Scorch laid back on the ground.

Alice: I still can't believe those fuckers stole our shit.

Scorch: If we find them, we're gonna kick their asses, right?

Alice: Hell yeah. Then, we're gonna take our stuff back.

Scorch: Fuck. I wanna go home.

Alice: Me too. We need to finish the job, first, though.

Scorch sat up quickly.

Scorch: Did you hear that?

Alice: Hear wh-

Scorch: Shh.

They heard muffled laughing coming from nearby.

Voice 1: (Muffled) Ha! I can't b- w- w- able to do that!

They couldn't make out all of what the voices were saying.

Voice 2: Y- We fu- t- over good! Wh- di- w- g-?

Scorch: (Whispering) What?

Alice and Scorch moved closer to the voices. They looked through shrubs to see the people. It was Wyatt and Josh.

Scorch: Go around behind them. I'll distract them, then you attack. I'll ready.

Alice quietly ran around to the other side.

Scorch stepped into the clearing.

Scorch: Hello there.

Josh: (Quietly) Oh, shit.

Wyatt: Uh, hi there.

Scorch: I see you took some of our things. So, uh, why don't you 'em back, and things don't have to turn ugly.

Josh pulled a handgun out of his bag.

Wyatt and Josh both focused their attention on Scorch, allowing Alice to walk directly up behind them.

She reached down and pulled a knife out of Josh's bag.

Wyatt wasn't anywhere near a gun. If Alice took Josh hostage and held the knife to his neck, she knew they'd hold all the cards.

She thought about it for a second. This could turn horribly ugly, really quick. They were thieves. But she didn't want to risk getting hurt. Or killed.

Alice: (Whispering) Fuck it.

Josh heard her.

Josh: What the hell-

She grabbed Josh by his neck and put the blade of the knife to his neck.

Wyatt: Fuck!

Josh's eyes widened.

Alice: Drop the gun or I slit your throat.

Josh dropped the gun.

Josh: (Sobbing) Please... don't kill me. It was all Wyatt's idea.

Scorch walked over and picked up the gun.

Scorch: Is that so?

Josh: Yes! Yes! I didn't wanna steal!

Scorch: That's really fuckin' funny. If you didn't wanna steal from us, then why didn't you hesitate pulling a gun on me? I'm guessing you tried to throw your friend under the bus to save your own ass.

Wyatt: What the fuck?

Wyatt turned to run. Scorch raised the gun at Wyatt and fired.

Wyatt fell to the ground. Small drops of blood spilled onto the ground.

Scorch turned the gun to Josh. Alice let him go and stepped away.

The last thing Josh heard was the sound of the gun firing.

Scorch: Let's go, Alice.

Alice: What about our stuff?

Scorch: We'll find other stuff.

Episode 5

Scorch and Alice walked the rest of the day. When nightfall came, they set up camp.

Scorch stoked the fire as Alice sat next to him.

Alice: So... now what?

Scorch: I don't know. I guess we find somewhere to stay for a while.

Alice: (Sighs) Yeah. I need to get back to my girlfriend, though. I've been on the road too long.

Scorch: You're lucky. You have someone that cares about you.

Alice: What happened to you?

Scorch: I don't wanna talk about it.

Alice: Oh. Okay.

They slept with the warmth of the campfire on their faces.

Scorch woke up early the next morning.

He walked a couple yards away from Alice. He looked into the distance and saw smoke funneling up into the sky.

Flames began to burn through the trees.

Scorch: (Softly) What...

Scorch: Oh, shit!

Scorch turned and ran back to Alice.

He fell to his knees and started shaking Alice to wake her up.

Alice: Hmm... what's going on?

She turned and looked at Scorch, groggily.

Scorch: Alice, we have to go now! There's a fire! Someone might need help!

Alice: What?

She sat up.

Alice: Shit. Uh, okay, hold on a sec.

Alice stood up and stamped out the remnants of the campfire.

They both ran down through the woods toward the fire.

Alice: So, you're basing this theory off of something you're not entirely sure was a fire?

Scorch: I know what I saw, Alice! This isn't the best time to argue!

They ran to where Scorch saw the fire.

Scorch: Holy fuck.

The house that was formerly there was engulfed in flames.

They both heard screams from inside.

Scorch: Son of a bitch!

He ran into the burning house.

Alice: Wait, Scorch! For fuck's sake, man.

Scorch looked around, but didn't find anyone.

Alice stood there, waiting for him, when raiders came out of the bushes.

Alice: Oh, fuck!

One of the bandits grabbed her, while the others guarded him.

Alice started screaming.

Alice: Scorch! Help!

Scorch heard her, and ran out to see what was going on.

She reached down and bit the bandits finger. She tore it off with her mouth.

The bandit screamed as Alice got free. He punched Alice in the face with his good hand, knocking her to the ground.

Bandit: You dumb bitch!

He started kicking her.

Bandit: Teach you to fucking fight me, bitch!

Scorch saw what was happening. He sprinted at the bandit, tackling him.

He picked the bandit several times.

The other bandits shook their heads. One fired at Scorch, but missed and hit Alice.

Bandit: Fuckin' idiot.

Scorch turned and grabbed the other bandit by the leg, pulling him to the ground.

Bandit: Fuck!

Scorch grabbed the knife off the first bandits leg and stabbed the other bandit.

He took the bandits gun that he dropped, and shot one of the other bandits with it.

He fell to the ground, blood pooling around him.

Scorch pointed the gun at the other bandit.

Bandit: Fuck, man!

He dropped his gun and raised his hands above his head.

Bandit: Fuck, man, please don't do this.

Scorch: Too little, too late.

He shot the bandit in the throat. Blood spilled out from the wound.

Scorch crawled back over to Alice.

She laid on the ground. She wasn't moving.

Scorch: Oh, no. No, no, no, no, please don't die.

He listened for a heartbeat.

Her heart was beating, slowly.

She was hit in the side.

Scorch: Fuck! Son of a bitch.

He picked her up and looked around.

Scorch: Fuck.

He walked through the woods for a few hours. He stopped, took of his flannel shirt and wrapped it around Alice to try to stop the bleeding as best as he could.

Scorch walked several more hours. He wasn't sure if Alice would still be alive by the time he found a town.

Scorch: Fuck. Please. Don't die. You can't die.

He heard voices coming from down the hill.

Scorch: Please, just hang on a little longer, Alice.

He ran down the hill, towards the voices.

Scorch: Help!

The people drew their weapons.

Scorch: I'm not gonna hurt you. Please. She's hurt.

One of the people looked at another.

Man: Okay. We'll help. But if you make any moves, I put a bullet in your brain.

Scorch: I'm not gonna do anything. I swear.

Man: My point still stands.

Several of the men carried Alice to what looked like an infirmary. This wouldn't have been his first choice, if there were other places he could've gone.

Scorch sat down. He was soaked in sweat. He didn't want Alice to die. He couldn't take another death on his conscience.

Several minutes later, someone walked up to Scorch.

Man: Your friend is going to die.

Scorch: What?

Man: She is going to die. She is losing far too much blood. There is not much we can do.

Scorch: Y-you have to at least try to save her!

Man: You are a terrible man. A terrible person. You are the one that deserves to be dying. Not her.

Scorch: You shut the fuck up. Right now.

Man: She is dying. You will have to tell her loved ones, provided she has any.

Scorch stood up.

Scorch: You listen to me now. You go back in there, and you fucking save her. And if you don't, I lay waste to your little settlement, motherfucker.

Man: (Chuckle) That will not work. You are pathetic. You let your friend die. You were careless.

Scorch: You have 10 seconds to get back in there and try to save her. If you aren't in that fucking tent by the time I reach 0, I slaughter everyone in this god forsaken town.

Man: Lovely. Then I can go home.

Scorch: 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5.

The man stood there, unmoving.

Scorch: 4. 3. 2. 1. 0.

Scorch: Fine. You forced my hand, motherfucker.

The man hit Scorch in the face, knocking him out.

Scorch: (Loud gasp)

Scorch was lying on the dusty ground.

A child was standing over him, poking him with a stick.

Scorch: Get outta here, kid.

The kid turned and left.

Scorch stood up and dusted himself off.

He walked over to the "infirmary." Like you could even call it that.

Several people walked out of the tent.

Scorch went inside.

He walked over to Alice.

Scorch: (Quietly) Alice?

Alice opened her eyes slowly.

Alice: Scorch? Where am I?

Scorch: Oh, thank god. You're alright.

Alice: Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?

Scorch: You got shot.

Alice: (Shocked) What?

She sat up fast, then winced in pain.

Scorch: Whoa, lie back down. Take it easy for a while.

Scorch: You know what? Fuck it.

Alice: What?

Scorch: Alice, this just clarified things for me. You need to go back to your girlfriend and I can't take another death on my conscience.

Alice: What are you talking about?

Scorch: We're done. We're both going home.

Alice: But... what about... the money?

She started to fall asleep.

Scorch: I have money. I'll give it to you. It's... my time to go anyway. (Quietly) Might as well do some good.

Alice was asleep.

Scorch: Get some rest. We go home tomorrow.

Scorch walked over to the couch and lied down. He quickly fell asleep.

Episode 6

The next morning, Scorch was asleep when Alice woke him up.

Alice: Scorch. Let's go.

Scorch: Huh? Oh, okay. Hold on.

He got off the couch and stretched.

Scorch: Alright. Let's get outta here.

Scorch and Alice walked out of the tent and headed for the edge of the village.

Man: You motherfuckers owe us for this week!

Scorch: What was that?

Alice: It doesn't matter. Let's go.

Scorch: No, hold on. What the hell was that?

Alice: It doesn't affect us. We can leave. Whatever this is, it doesn't have to be our problem, Scorch.

Scorch: (Sighs) Fine.

They walked to the top of the hill and looked back. The town had been torched. It was burning, with no one to stop it.

They turned and continued walking.

Several hours later, they reached New Orleans.

Scorch: Well Alice, it's been fun. And terrifying. And bloody. But mostly fun.

Alice chuckled.

Alice: Where are you gonna go after this?

Scorch: I don't know. Maybe go back to Washington. There aren't many mutants over there.

Alice: Hmm. Well, I'm home bound.

Scorch: Sounds good. I figure I'll just wander from state to state. See where the wind takes me.

Alice: That doesn't sound like a good way to live, Scorch.

Scorch: Ah, well, I get by just fine. Nothing to go home to, anyway.

Alice: That reminds me, you never told me what happened to you before all this.

Scorch: The usual. Got in with some bad people, realized what I was doing was wrong, cleaned up my act and ended up here.

Alice: Come on. I know there's more to you than that.

Scorch: (Sighs) Okay. You really wanna know, don't you?

Alice: Yes.

Scorch: Fine. I was born in Nevada. Raiders murdered my parents when I was sixteen. So, I went to the nearest town. I stole a shotgun and went after the bastards.

Alice: Fuck.

Scorch: I found 'em, and was gearing up to try to take them on. But someone with some sort of robot dog found them and shot all of 'em up.

Alice: Shit. Sounds crazy.

Scorch: Yeah. It wasn't fun.

Alice: What would you say if I said I wanted to come with you?

Scorch: What about your girlfriend?

Alice: She's been wanting to go somewhere else for a long time.

Scorch: If she's okay with leaving Louisiana, I'm fine with you two coming with me to Washington.

Alice: Alright. I'll go home, let her know and then we'll leave tomorrow.

Scorch: Okay.

Credits:

Created by Cherry Coyote

Written and by Cherry Coyote

Edited by Cherry Coyote

Fallout 1 and 2 Intellectual Property created by Black Isle Game Studios, Fallout 3 and 4 created by Bethesda Game Studios and Fallout New Vegas created by Obsidian Entertainment.


End file.
